Daniel
|nationality = Liberlian|affilliation = Mercia Orphanage|occupation = Student|gender = Male}}'Daniel '（ダニエル）is one of the young orphans who lives at Mercia Orphanage with Matron Theresa. Background '''Daniel '''is a young orphan who lives at Mercia Orphanage with Matron Theresa and the other orphans. He lost her parents at some unknown point prior to the game. Personality Daniel is the quiet one out of the orphans. History Daniel is a minor character in , and . Meeting Estelle and Joshua Daniel is first seen when Estelle and Joshua come to Mercia Orphanage to get Estelle's badge back from Clem. He is watching Clem with Mary, as Clem shows off the badge that he stole from Estelle, when Estelle rushes in and demands that he give it back. Daniel then watches as Estelle chases Clem around, catches him and then tickles him. Looking to Joshua, he asks what is going on. Suddenly, Kloe comes out and seeing Clem in distress orders Sieg to attack Estelle and confronts her. Seeing Kloe, Clem yells at her to help him and Daniel and Mary ask Kloe about the Apple Pie. Joshua then comes over and quickly soothes the situation and as he is about to explain Matron Theresa comes out. Seeing the ruckus, Matron Theresa correctly assumes that Clem has been up to no good again. Clem denies this, but Matron Theresa tricks him into confessing and makes him give the badge back to Estelle. Clem then runs off and Daniel and Mary join everyone in eating the apple pie. He is then next seen playing in his room with the other kids. The Mercia Orphanage Incident Later that night, as Daniel and the rest are sleeping, Matron Theresa smells a fire and runs in to wake everyone up. Daniel wakes up and follows Matron Theresa and everyone else downstairs in a attempt to escape. However. as they are about to reach the door, the roof collapses and they are trapped inside. Praying for help, a silver-haired stranger comes in and saves them. The stranger then calls for help from the nearby town and when they arrive, they put out the blaze and escort Daniel and the rest to Manoria Village. The next day, Daniel is seen greeting Kloe, Estelle and Joshua who have come in to check on them. After talking for a bit, Daniel is escorted downstairs by Kloe for some breakfast while Estelle and Joshua talk with the Matron. Madrigal of the White Magnolia Daniel is one of the children seen during Jenis Royal Academy's school festival. He comes along with Matron Theresa and the other kids. After having fun at the school festival, he goes with Matron Theresa and the other kids to watch Estelle, Kloe and Joshua's play. After the play, Daniel goes backstage with everyone to congratulate Estelle, Kloe and Joshua about their play and appears delighted when Dean Collins comes in with a bag of donation money to rebuild the Orphanage with. Daniel then goes with Carna and the others back to Manoria Village. However, along the way, his group is attacked by bandits who knock out Carna and Theresa and run off with their money. He is unhurt, but stays with the Matron until a passerby comes along and helps them by taking them to Manoria Village. He is then seen crying in Kloe's arms when Kloe and the rest come into the inn worried, after hearing about what happened to them. After Mayor Dalmore's arrest, Daniel is seen happily playing with the other kids in Manoria Village. Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Characters